New Graystone Military
"For the Land of Light! '''Currahee'!"'' -- The motto of the New Graystone Military since the Battle of Archangel The''' New Graystone Military', also known as the '''Commonwealth Military' and''' formerly known as the '''NGA paramilitary, is a coalition of fighters from the numerous settlements of the New Graystone Republic and later from around the Commonwealth of New Graystone in The Walking Dead by EDStudios and the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]]. It was formed to enable the United Settlements to combat - and eventually defeat - the Frontiersmen and was then dissolved after the war against the Frontiersmen Remnants. After four years, the military was reformed to combat the Fear and remained for the war with the Government. It remains the security force of the Commonwealth. The highest ranking members of the military are the Rangers, an elite outfit whose members are assigned to manage the security of the numerous settlements. Post-Apocalypse Season 16 Season 21 'Land of Light: Part 2' As the Frontiersmen observe the smoke, the paramilitary emerges. Edwards walks up from the dust and lets out a furious yell of "CURRAHEE!" before leading the final charge into the heart of the city. Season 22 'Order and Chaos' During the six years following the Battle of Archangel, the paramilitary evolved into the New Graystone Military and partially disbanded, only loosely organised between the settlements instead of being one centralized fighting force. Members Against the Frontiersmen NGR Paramilitary * Harry Edwards - leader * Drew Stanton - soldier * Katherine Fullgate - leader * Samuel Fairbanks - leader * Bethany Edwards * Alex Junior * Shadowman * Kyle Granger * Abigail Granger * Gideon Monroe * Ryan * Jimmy * Lawrence Carter * Sarah Stanton * Nicolas * Zoe * John Terrance * Gabriel Terrance * Finn * Dominic * Numerous unnamed AAFB residents * Numerous unnamed Prescott residents * Numerous unnamed Fairbanks residents * Numerous unnamed Thomaston residents * Numerous unnamed Alexandria residents * Numerous unnamed Amjori members Against the Fear State of New Graystone Army * Harry Edwards - co-leader * Abigail Granger - co-leader * Samuel Fairbanks - co-leader * Bethany Edwards * Alex Junior * Shadowman * Kyle Granger * Gideon Monroe * Carl McKenzie * Hannah * Jared * Eduard * Gracie * Nicolas * Gabriel Terrance * Jason * Gecko * Numerous unnamed AAFB residents * Numerous unnamed Prescott residents * Numerous unnamed Fairbanks residents * Numerous unnamed Thomaston residents * Numerous unnamed Alexandria residents * Numerous unnamed Amjori members * Numerous unnamed Archangel residents Against the Government Commonwealth Military * Harry Edwards - leader, high commander of the War Council * Abigail Granger - co-leader * Bethany Edwards * Alex Junior * Drew Stanton * Shadowman * Kyle Granger * Gideon Monroe * Carl McKenzie * Hannah * Nathan Carlson * Numerous unnamed Capital residents * Numerous unnamed Prescott residents * Numerous unnamed Fairbanks residents * Numerous unnamed Thomaston residents * Numerous unnamed Alexandria residents * Numerous unnamed Amjori members * Numerous unnamed Archangel residents Against the New Buckingham Corps New Graystone Military * Dominic Edwards - field leader * Gideon Monroe * John Smith Killed Victims Deaths Trivia * The New Graystone Military is the second known functioning military to be formed by survivors in the series, the first being the Government Army. Category:Groups Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:New Graystone Military